The use of submarines as platforms for gathering oceanographic data and other information has become of great importance to the U.S. Navy. It is useful and important to gather and record acoustic and oceanographic data in an underwater environment by mounting such sensors on the outside of the pressure hull of a submarine. In the past, operation of such sensors has often required that electric cables be passed through the pressure hull of the submarine, both to provide power for the sensor apparatus and also to provide a path into the submarine for receiving the detected data. However, it is very important to minimize the penetrations which must be made to the pressure hull of a submarine, since such penetrations can substantially weaken the hull, particularly if it is operating at extended depths.
Therefore, a need has existed for the development of a data gathering system which is attached to a submarine hull without the requirement of penetrations of that hull. The invention presented here is designed to provide a system which is capable of gathering and recording data, which may be joined to the hull of a submarine without interfering in submarine operation in any way, and which does not require the use of any cables which penetrate through the submarine hull.